Mobile communications enable devices and/or users to communicate with one another through one or more wireless communication protocols using one or more services. In some mobile communication systems, mobile device services or operations are managed by service providers. For example, a service provider can provision client mobile devices for device management by one or more management servers of that service provider. The Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) group develops and defines guidelines or standards for implementing such server-client management relationships.